Imprinted
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Stark has always been a lone rich business man living by himself, growing up with no friends or family around. Lilynette has always been a street-rat depending on no one for help. But deep inside both of them have this need, this want for someone to fill that gap in their lives. What happens when their worlds collide? StarkxLilynette


**A/N: Well hello again! It's been so long hasn't it! I haveny seen FF in ages! I missed all you guys *Smooch* Anyways, as you can see this is a new story, you see I have recently started watching bleach, and let me just say that show is one of the best Anime I have seen in my life! Now that Naruto is starting it's fillers and soon it's gonna end, I'm glad I can continue to write stories based on another wonderful anime XD (by the way, I am in love with Aizen Sosuke- he's such a mind rapist XD)**

**There are a lot of pairings that I like for bleach but since I was in the mood I decided to write about this one**

**LilynetteXStarrk**

**I dunno, I seem to have an interest for this couple, so I hope that I ca share it with others who like this couple.**

**Oh, by the way, I want you guys to pray for my buddy MinaNaru4ever-8027forever he isn't doing so well, He's been in a lot of issues recently and he's been really sad, so if you could just pray for him, I'd like that!**

**Now unto the important parts! This story.**

**Pairings- LilynetteXStarrk, MomoXAizen**

**Warnings- none so far, but Lemon in later chapts**

**Starrk- 26**

**Lilynette- 12**

**Aizen- 26**

**Momo-22 (yeah I made her 4 years younger, you'll see why in later chapts)**

**Disclaimer- I own Nothing, except for this story and my fucked up desires**

* * *

**Imprinted**

**Chapter 1- The Morning period**

Coyote Stark woke up to the bright 7 'o' clock morning sun hitting his face as soon as he opened his eyes. The sound of birds chirping greeted him as they sang their lovely chorus. He smelt the familiar alluring scent of the roses in the garden accompanied by a flavorable meal being prepared by his neighbors next door. It smelt like pancakes and beacon. The man licked his tasteless lips and dragged a hand through his hair, as he adjusted to the reactions he got from all five senses.

'Tsh, another morning.'

He turned over to the other side of the bed as he felt another body lying soundlessly next to him. Getting a better view he sat up on the bed. It looked like a woman. She was naked with, her orange hair covering her cleavage with the rest of her body remained covered with sheets while she slept. An alarm suddenly went off. His alarm to be exact. Sometimes he wondered what was the sense of having one if it never did him any good seeing he always got up before it. As he pondered, a groan disturbed him. The woman had woken up. Well at least the clock was somewhat useful. She sat up soon after and stretched.

"Good morning" She yawned in between stretches. Stark gave a simple nod.

"Well someone seems a little moody this morning…What's wrong, did I tire you out?" She giggled awaiting a response. Moments went by before he spoke.

" How much do I give you for last night?" Stark questioned, not a single emotion on his face as he stared at the bed sheets. Not the desired answer that the lady wanted but it didn't matter.

"$200" She replied. Stark remained unfazed by the amount as he got out of bed and reached for his wallet in the bedside drawer. Searching and passing a few 50's and 100's he got the desired amount and gave it to her.

"Here."

"Why thank you. The name's Rangiku by the way" she introduced. "And you?"

"…Stark" he answered.

Rangiku began to put on her clothes as she headed for Stark's bathroom.

"Well I better get going. My boss might get pissy if I come into work at the club late. You know how these idiots are about their money…" She stated, looking at Stark who seemed to be in another world, again staring at the sheets on the bed. It didn't take long for her to catch on and without further a due, she left; yelling a goodbye from down the stairs. He heard the door click before getting up and heading to the shower to prepare for work.

This was the beginning of another typical day for Coyote Stark.

**xxxxx**

Lilynette Gingerbuck was up and running for another busy day on the streets. She was bursting with energy as she walked down the sidewalk passing two dumpsters, staring at the endless line of heavy duty traffic. She had made sure that she was attired correctly and prepped for this morning. Her blonde hair was shaggy and untidy, her face; covered in dirt and mud, her clothes torn and old with the smell of freshly thrown out trash. Yup! Perfect appearance for the street rat.

She began walking on the main road in search for the lines with the expensive rides. If she was lucky, there would be one or two government officials or dignitaries. She spotted a few cars that caught her interest and headed straight towards them. The first car was a black Nissan Sentra, going up to the tinted windows she knocked three times before the driver of the car rolled down the window. A scowl fixed on his face.

"May I help you?" He questioned.

He was dressed in a black suit with shades covering his eyes and a fat wallet in his pocket, that meant he had some money to spare. Putting on the cutest voice she could, Lilynette spoke

"Excuse me sir but, c-could you, I mean, d-do you think you can s-spare any money for a k-kid?"

Immediately after hearing her words his scowl disappeared leaving a look of total empathy. He took his wallet from his pocket taking out a $5.

"Here ya go kid. Get some breakfast in your system." He insisted.

"T-Thankyou sir" She smiled as he drove off.

'That's one down!' She thought.

The next car passing was a silver SUV. The window was open at the woman stared at her in remorse.

"Awww….how sad" well this should be easy.

"H-hello, I wanted to know if you could spare some change?" Lilynette begged.

"Why of course I can! Infact here's a $5!" She almost yelled, giving Lilynette the bill.

"Now make sure you get something to eat and drink all right, you're so thin." She added.

"W-well this isn't for me, I'm gonna get something for my little sister…"

The woman was almost brought to tears as Lilynette spoke.

"Wait! Here, have a $10, so you both can get something!" She explained.

"Oh thank you so much!" Lilynette praised the woman before she drove off.

'What a sucker!' The 13 year old mused.

Wow! Only 15 minutes and so far $20 dollars was in her hands! This was going to be a very prosperous morning indeed.

** xxxxx**

Stark was putting on his black jacket when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it revealing his next door neighbor, Sousuke Aizen.

Aizen was a gorgeous man with brown eyes and square glasses which were enhanced with his scholarly brown hair and completed with his comforting smile. He was a gentle, caring and warm-hearted neighbor.

"Good morning Stark, my wife Hinamori and I wanted to know if you were hungry and invited you to join us for breakfast." The man offered.

Aizen was a man that every man wanted to be and every girl wanted to have. The 26-year old was always so polite and kind, never judging a book by its' cover no matter how strange or odd it might be. He worked at a law firm and his wife Hinamori, twice as amazing as he was, was a teacher at an elementary school, but was on leave however due to pregnancy. The two had been married for three years and moved into the neighborhood in their second year, where they met Stark who moved in 6 months after they had. The two had befriended him immediately, offering to help him with whatever he needed if necessary. Stark would always deny their help however, but they would always ask here and there. You could say that they were the 'perfect' neighbors.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving for work now." Stark deadpanned. Aizen could clearly see he was lying but dismissed it none the less.

"Well in that case, she gave you some pancakes and beacon, just in case you were in a rush and couldn't stay." Aizen handed him a plate wrapped in foil paper, which he hesistantly accepted.

"Well, I'd best be going, I'll see you later, Stark." Aizen said, waving goodbye as he left.

Stark closed the door right after. He sat down at the table before unwrapping and opening the foil, and eating the lovely prepared meal.

**Xxxxx**

The blonde rubbed her stomach with satisfaction and contentment. She had collected enough money to buy a meal at a local café and still had some change to spare. Lilynette was proud of herself for being so skilled. Sitting between the trash bins near the stop lights, she watched as people looked at her in sympathy and pity. Some whispering to themselves, others just looking away. She hated those glares. They made her feel week, hopeless. Certainly she was nothing like that! She had survived on these streets all her life! No parents, no friends, no teachers, no family, no love, This was life for Lilynette Gingerbuck, she had none no other. She never thought much about things like the ones stated, but, to be honest, seeing as people walked hand in hand, cuddlin, hugging, being near to each other, it gave Lilynette that want, that need to find someone like that in her life…

**xxxxx**

As Stark headed out, he locked the door behind him. Walking to his black Mercedez he heard a giggle coming from next door. It was Aizen and Hinamori. They were in the garage but they were still visible. Aizen held Hinamori tightly from behind, as he ran circles on her swollen belly with his long slender fingers. It was another way of saying goodbye to the unborn child inside of his wife before leaving for a long day at the office. She giggled as he whispered sweet words and blessings to their unborn child.

Stark no longer paid any mind to it and got in his car. He opened a small cabin on the right side taking out papers he would need and also a small picture of two individuals, staring at it, deep in thought. It was a picture of his parents. Securing it back into place, he started the car and was off for a long day at work.

It was funny though. Today, Starrk seemed to have some uneasiness about him, he was constantly fidgeting around in his seat and his mind seemed to wander here and there. It was as though something felt different about today.

'No, just a feeling" He concluded in his mind, dismissing the silly thoughts as he continued his drive to work.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the start? Liked it? Yeah to me it seemed a little short but I didn't wnt it long to bore you, i mean it's only the start. So Basic summary so far, Starrk's a businessman and Lilynette's a streetrat, Aizen and Momo are Starrk's Lovely neighbors. Oh Rangiku makes a slight appearance too, I know, But I wanted to give Starrk a little, you know, groove, I mean Jeeze What is he the 26 year-old rich, single, business man and he doesn't even sleep with women?! Oh Please, it's reality, that's how I made him!**

**Anyways enough of my rambling, Oh and If you have any questions (updates or whatever) about my other stories be free to ask, I won't get annoyed, I can't blame you for asking, but please Pm me ok, reveiws are for this story nothing else.**

**I except no flames, but reveiws and Criticism are more than accepted!**

**NEXT CHAPT- Unexpected Meeting**

**See ya!**

**Alyssa-Kaye :D!**


End file.
